The Umbreon
February 6th I was just walking in the forest with Cindy, my trainer, when those mean people came. They were all in white and they threw me in a van. Cindy looked confused and kept trying to figure out what was going on by asking those people, but they wouldn't tell her. I bit one of them, but then they put a needle in me. I don't know what it was, but then I began to feel sleepy. The last thing that I saw was Cindy banging on the doors and shouting. I couldn't hear her though. The people in white said something about "PokeRus". What is that? February 7th Those people in white were crowding around me again. Why is this room all white? I just wanted to go home and run around in the woods with Cindy. One of them shoved me, and I got mad. I flattened my ears, but they kept pricking me with sharp things and needles. I didn't like it, so I attacked the one with the needle to make him stop. It screamed, and then there was something red all over the room. I just used Dark Pulse on him; he didn't need to shout like that... February 8th Why is everyone so scared of me? I just want to go home. They stopped feeding me yesterday. Maybe there'll be something to eat in that little ceiling burrow up there. *umph!* Yay! I made it! What a flimsy cover on it though. I wonder what's in here? *snuff snuff* Oh, another cover. So many holes in here. The cover is making it hard to see through though. I'll just knock it off so I can see what that person is doing in there. *thunk* Hey, it has another needle. I don't like needles. What are is it doing with that? Hey, stop! Stop! How would you like it if I pricked you with a needle like that? *growl* Yeah. Stay off me. You deserve to have that red pouring out of you. February 10th They put this thing on me, it wrapped my paws to my body so I couldn't move. They think it'll keep me in here. But they're wrong. *rrrip* It's as weak as the covers. Why are they trying so hard to keep me here? I'm going to find Cindy. Oh, look at that! My markings are glowing. That's funny. I don't remember them being so deeply red. Oh well. *CRASH* That wall was so thin. I could've just ripped it apart, but I don't really feel like it. Hey, let go of my tail! I'm out of here! *thud* I told you to go away. You wouldn't listen and now you made my paws wet again. February 11th My markings are all X-shaped now. Is there something w-wrong ''with me? No, those people are just rude. *gasp* Cindy! I see her! Cindy, I found you! Why do you look that way? It's me. Remember me? Your Umbreon? Wait! Where are you going? Come back! Please, come back! No. No... don't go. Don't go. ''I said don't go! ''*crack* Cindy? Cindy... why is there red coming out of you too? No, Cindy. No! *nudge* Why aren't you getting up? Come on! Stop laying on that log! Those people... they're chasing me! You ''have to get up! Please. Please. No. No, no no no no! You can't be...it can't be... You have to GET UP! ''They're going to take me away again! I don't want to go... ever, ever ever ...ever ever forever and ever again. February 12th Cindy's not here. I made all of those people make red again too. I went into this cave but I still can't see anything. Except for my markings. They're glowing still. I don't understand. I haven't eaten for a while, and I'm sort of hungry. There's no food here... ''or anything to drink. I think I'll just lie down for a bit. Maybe just a little while. Or longer. I'm n-not... sure. Category:PokéMon